Deadly Obsessions
by soulmated
Summary: itaXnaru Yaoi naruto loves itachi. itachi loves naruto. can their love bloom or will someone get in there way?
1. Prolouge

Hey, here is the prologue, with a few corrections made.

I would like to apologise for this being late. I had to sort out Uni and have just sorted out a schedule where i will be able to do my uni work, go to work and still have time to write.

Thank you for being patient.

This chapter hasn't been betaed and therefore may have grammer and spelling mistakes, and for that I apologise. I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

On to the story...

**Prologue**

"I warned you, so many times, but you didn't listen. You never listen, do you? I told you to stay away from him. So I'll keep to my threat. I'll be doing the village and everyone a favour, getting rid of you."

All he could do was brace himself as the kunai was raised above the captors head, to gain more power as he prepared to strike. He had never pictured his death to be this way. Not a meaningless death, where he was tied own to the table.

**000000000000000**

Most of you are wondering how I got here, aren't you? Wondering what I did wrong? All I did was fall in love.

Still wanna know why? Lets just say can be a deadly thing. I'll tell you about the years leading up to this point in time. My life and the deadly

More to come

Soulmated

Edited 1/10/09


	2. First Days

Ok here it is this chapter is basically the same.

_Italics - Naruto narrating_

Chaprter 1 - First days

_Well, ask anyone and they'd tell you how bad my memory is. But hey, who remembers their first days of life. Or even their first years? Not me that is for sure, anyways my farther told me about the important things in those years, from the day I was born. _

Yondaime raised his sea-blue eyes from the scroll he was signing, showing no reaction to the person standing in front of him. A tanned, worn face with worry evident in his brown eyes, his weight rested on his arms that were placed on the desk. Candle light flicked over both there faces, casting them into moving shadows.

'When I'm gone make sure that he is treated right,' rolling up the finished document, he handed the third Hokage the scroll. 'Give this to him when he reaches the age of 18 or at the rank of Jounin, these are my last requests.'

Straightening up, the third took hold of the scroll but didn't put it away. The young, blonde leader moved around the desk the white robes with flames around the hem billowed and without waiting for an answer walked towards the door. He'd only gone several steps before he felt something wrong with the way he moved. The room started spinning as he faulted mid stride. Lights blended together and everything moved in slow motion as he fell on to the awaiting hard wood floor.

'I can't let you do this, you're 24 years old; you've finally got your dreams. A family. I'll leave you my scroll on the desk. Forgive me.' The voice faded as everything turned black.

_My farther had everything planed. But like most things, it didn't turn out as planned. Sarutobi, the Third, had found the notes of the seals my farther had planned to use. He quickly memorized the notes; I mean people don't call him the professor for nothing. The old man knocked the Fourth out, still using me for the sealing. _

Yondaime woke to a brown haired chuunin gently shaking him. Happiness and sadness shone in his eyes, as he looked down to the leader of the leaf. 'Sarutobi told me to wake you after the sealing.' Moving back so Arashi could sit up, the door opened revealing a big breasted woman whose blonde hair was held back in twin loose pigtails. Behind her standing at waist height was a small girl, with black hair twiddling her thumbs.

But what drew his attention was the small bundle in Tsunade arms. From his position on the floor all he could see was a small tuff of his trade mark hair. Springing to his feet he looked down in to the blankets to see a miniature clone of himself. The only difference was the three whisker like marks on each cheek. Taking the bundle of new life he'd created he motioned with his head towards the door dismissing the young boy awaiting orders. He closed the door on the 4 people left in the room.

Walking round the desk he sat down with Tsunade sitting in front placing the young girl on her lap. 'Report.'

'157 shinobi dead, roughly 200 in hospital. 15 percent of which is critical. 45 villagers dead, all others fine. The damage of the actual village is 12 percent.' Anyone looking at the scene would think that he wasn't paying attention to the women, only to his baby. But to those who knew him knew otherwise, he was listening intently.

Watching the baby opening it eyes, he noticed they matched his only his didn't have a hint of red around the edge, finally he asked what he'd been waiting to ask. 'Where's Kushina? He knocked me out before I made it to the hospital.'

Thinking that he knew about her she hesitated, and tightening her hold on the now sleeping child. 'Arashi she died in child birth. I did my best but I wasn't enough, I'm sorry.' She noticed the wet drop landing on the silent baby that was staring at the said man. She hesitated again, 'Also Naruto was born deaf.'

The tears came faster, but stopped abruptly when Naruto pulled the older mans hand to his mouth, chewing on his thumb. 'Thank-you' he said softly.

'Don't worry, you have many people around willing to help. I am going to tell you all you need to know about raising Naruto.'

2 hours later Tsunade walked out of the office carrying the sleeping child in her arms.  
Meanwhile in the office, Arashi sat trying to comprehend everything that had been said. 'What's a bib?'

_And you all thought I was dumb! _

The next morning Yondaime was walking through the village when people started gathering round whispering and pointing to his precious cargo. 'That's him'  
A young mother about 25 years old gently nudged her 6 year daughter forward in front of the now stationary Hokage.

'The Third told us what he was going to do last night, and we think no less of you. And we are honouring his last request, by treating your son as a hero.' The mother spoke as her daughter handed him a small single jasmine flower, as her face split into a grin showing of her 2 missing teeth.

After receiving the flower, the young girl stepped back as the older women in the group inched forward fawning over the sleeping boy in the arms of his protective dad.

_See one day old and I am already loved by the village. But everything changed a few weeks later when the injured shinobi was released from the hospital._

_\_There's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Critisms welcome, flames read then deleted!

Soulmated

Edited 2/10/09


	3. ramen and assasinations

Chapter 2 - Ramen and assasinations

_2 months old and already an assassin attempt. How rude I mean I'm a defenceless chibi!! Don't they have any thing better to do then try to kill me? However I found some thing great that day… Ramen! _

As always if you tried to find the current Hokage in his office at a lunch  
time you don't know him very well. The only place you'd find him between the hours of 12 and 1 unless there was an emergency, was at the ramen stand. At this moment in time he was frustrated, Naruto wouldn't eat and Kakashi found this highly amusing as he watched his sensei. He didn't try to help. Arashi had milk all down his robes and hair, as well as his ramen as Naruto started to throw it around.

All of a sudden a light bulb went over his head. Bending down to the baby bag he rummaged through, shouting for joy when he found it. An empty bottle. Finishing off what was left of his noodles in the bowl he poured the broth into the bottle before handing it to his blonde chibi.

Naruto took it eagerly, and placed the tib in his mouth. Seeing that Naruto was going to drink it he turned to order another bowl for himself. Turning back he noticed that the bottle was empty, but nothing would prepare him for what happened next. Naruto let out a massive burp, before clapping his hands together. Looking up from the infamous orange book Kakashi grinned, or what seemed like a grin, the only indication was is right eye turning into a 'u'. Placing the book into on of the many pockets, before picking up the still clapping child.

'He really is your son. Kami help us.' He murmured the last part under his breath, not intending for his sensei to hear. But alas he heard.

Vein marks on his head were visible as he turned his head towards them. 'Are you implying that there is something wrong with me? How could you think that. 'Jumping up he did the peace sign. 'I'm the greatest ever one want to take after me he should feel privileged. 'Kakashi moved back as a sweat drop appeared on his head, looking for a quick escape.

'HOKAGE-SAMA! HOKAGE-SAMA! The council needs you immediately and you Kakashi.' Panted a young chunnin recently discharged from the hospital.  
'He old man would ya look after Naruto for me for a little while? We won't be long' discreetly he slid one of his 3 pronged kunai across the bar. Making a small nod with his head. Minito knew thats is son would be safe, as he knew that the ramen chef a chunin when he was younger, before quiting, after the war.

'Of course. My daughter will back in a minute she'll keep him company.', Leaving the cooker he picked up the little blonde, placing him the other side in full view, as he slipped the kunai in his pocket.

The 2 shinobi left. But the still out of breath chunnin didn't, he slid in to one of the vacant stools, 'a miso ramen, please.', He ordered.

2 minutes later the old man placed the order in front of the young ninja. Silently he ate the noodles in front of him, his brown eyes never leaving the baby. The old man realised this and slid his hand into his pocket. Slapping down the money for his food he slowly pushed him self up by his arms.

Placing his hand in his pockets he went to exit the stand his hand flew out and a single kunai flew through the air towards the baby who was currently chewing his small fist as he laid on his pack throwing his own kunai and stopping the one through.. The chunnin's eyes widened as he looked at the old man. In a bright flash of yellow the Yondamine appeared and surveyed the small stall. Naruto looked up at the sudden bright flash. Yondamine noticed that his 3 pronged kunai was in the wall pinning another normal one by the hole. He looked at the old man and saw that he was glaring at the same chunnin who sent him to the empty tower.

Straigtening his back he stalked up to the young boy who quivered under his leader's hardened glare. The muscles in the Hokage's lower jaw kept clenching. Reaching the boy the protective dad, did what any reasonable dad would do, he forgot all his shinobi training that made him famous and slugged the boy in the face after the young boy landed Anbu black ops, swished down and removed the traitor to the interrogation sector of the jail house.

Knowing without watching the protective dad tune back to his son who had tears in his eyes, instinctively knowing that his dad was mad. Seeing this in his son's eyes his own eyes softened as his picked up his son and hugged him close, murmuring reassuring words in his cargos arms.

2 days later was the public execution of the 6 men and 1 woman shinobi. 2 chunnin's 4 Jounin and a Genin. The chunnin who attempted the murder cracked under the torture of ibiki. He admitted to the attempt and told them the plan. While the 6 other shinobi would cause an uproar the 16 year old chunnin would make the attempt. The villagers were angry . They hated the people who tried to do this to the Kazama heir

The 7 traitors were executed by the kunai to the heart, the same way that was planned for the assassin, the crowed cheered as each lifeless boy dropped to the ground.  
Yondamine wouldn't allow Naruto to go, he was at home been baby sat by his uncle Kakashi, in the nursery of his own home. After the attempt Yondamine upped security and had 3 Anbu watch his son when ever he weren't with him.

The major changes will be in the next chapter onwards which shall be up soon!

Soulmated

Edited 2/10/09


End file.
